Beyond the Darkness
by Dangerous Lover
Summary: Can a relationship bloom when an abused Harry finds out that the man he is in love with is a veela and his life mate as well DH
1. Prologe

Hi guys. I have a few things to say before i let you read this.

1) this is slash 2) i dont take crap from people 3) it is rated R for later on 4) Draco is a veela 4) if any of you have read Behind Emerald Eyes (which has been taken off of this site) i have the link so ask in the reviews (my brother wrote it) 5) i dont get a lot of time to write my stories so i dont know when i will be able to update. I think that is about it have fun DL

Prologue

"I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not." Harry potter whispered as he pulled soft white petals off of the flower in his hand. They floated on the soft summer wind and land on the ground outside of Number 4 Privet Drive. "Ah who the fuck am I trying to kid I love him."

Harry tossed the half plucked blossom out of his window and sighed heavily. It was almost his birthday and instead of enjoying it (which he never did) he was obsessing about the boy who he had finally realized he loved deeply.

"Draco Malfoy… If only you knew you had my heart." Harry whispered to the wind. It felt strange to him that when in all truth he wanted to die he would find love in his heart again. Harry had thought that after Sirius had died, not 2 months before, he would never love again.

But some where in between being beaten and raped by his uncle and cousin and being starved his thoughts had turned to the image of the blonde Slytherin. His face no longer brought forth hatred and loathing but comfort and peace. He closed his window and went to sit on his bed. The clock by his bed said it was almost 12 and not for the first time wished that his birthday wouldn't come.

Malfoy Manor

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed his head held low in his hands. He had been searching all day and now even though he was dead tired he couldn't get to sleep. He sighed and fell back on his bed and thought about his inheritance. On his sixteenth birthday he had received his veela powers and instincts. It had been almost a month since his coming of age and since then he had been frantically searching for his mate.

His mate was the one thing that would make Draco happy the one thing that would cause his powers to fall into place. But so far all he had gotten was a pull every now and then and sometimes a soft cry in his mind. He closed his eyes and willed his mind to relax. Just as he was about to slip from the real world he heard a soft voice on the wind.

"Draco Malfoy… If only you knew you had my heart." The voice sound familiar but Draco couldn't place it. He opened his eyes and watched silently as the clock showed the change of day. Draco felt a strange pull in his stomach and realized with great pleasure that his soul mate had turned sixteen.

He felt a sudden wave of sadness and pain. He couldn't help the tears that slipped from his silver eyes as he lay there alone. Draco closed his eyes and fought to find his mate but it was useless. He sighed and finally fell asleep.

Privet Drive

Harry turned on to his side and tried to ignore the growing pain of his stomach so he could sleep. The only thought that entered his mind was how he couldn't wait to go back to school. With that thought and a mental picture of Draco he fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.

Yeah i know it was short but it is only the prologue. well i have to go do some stuff so if i get some reviews i might coune my mom into leting me write some more soon DL


	2. Chapter 1

Ok updating at night again so no pointy objects can find me. This chapter was very hard, I had to rewrite it 3 times. Anyways I'm planning to update all my stories, yes I did say that. I'm going from the bottom of my list so next up is... I don't remember...

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter, I do not make money from this or any of my stories because money is evil.

Chapter 1

When he later thought on it Harry never did remember much of the summer after his birthday. He rightly suspected that it was for the better of course, after all one can only endure so much trauma to their logical brain before insanity became bluntly present. He did remember though the day before his return to Hogwarts, that balmy summer day was the beginning of the end; at least that's how most people would later see it.

Harry was sick, and for the first time since he could remember the Dursley's had taken him to see a doctor. Not that they had a choice mind you, the neighbors had been treated to quite the show when the young wizard had collapsed well doing the yard work. The doctor, one Mortamur Brinhg PHD, was a kindly old man who was not all intimidated by the Dursley's and their name dropping. He had taken the boy into a back room where he had puttered about with all kinds of different tests and exams.

When almost an hour had passed Dr. Brinhg had rolled over to Harry as he sat on the bed. The doctor had asked questions that quite frankly had the boy scared. It was only after many reassurances of the confidentiality oath that Harry began to open up to the doctor. Turned out Brinhg's sister was a witch and he knew that Harry would be leaving soon and promised to keep the truly disturbing revelations away from the prying eyes and ears of the CPS agents.

"Well it would seem young lad that the school year came 'round right in time for ya. I 'spect that them old fools, that are your relatives would only do more harm then good." The Dr. told him in his strange country drawl. "Some how ya ended up with pneumonia, in the middle of summer of all times. Ya also got several broken bones, if not for ya returnin' to school came t'moro I'd have them son o' bitches in cuffs before ya could say tea time! Sorry 'bout that, musta got a lil' bit of course."

"Know ya gotta be careful, your left ankle is fractured, cant go putting to much weight there. Your right hip is, well probable better I don't tell ya. You've four cracked ribs, your left ulna and radius are broken and your collarbone is shattered. Tell the truth lil' one if ya been anything but a wizard they'd be exaimin' ya down in the cold box, if ya know what I'm getting' at. Know there's a whole lot more I'd like to check ya for but I don't think them old fools gonna wait much longer so I'm a gonna write a note to that Doc they got at ya school." He paused and jotted something down before handing it to the dazed teen. "Now I'll give them fools a RX to help ya but ya get that note to that Doc right quick when ya get there. Ya hear me son?"

Harry nodded slowly trying to keep the world from spinning. He ambled out of the office and into the waiting claws of his 'family'. A quick drive to the pharmacy had Harry taking his first doses of Zethramiason and predanson. He was quick to discover the draw back of the steroid, it was burning a hole through his stomach and seeing as how he had not eaten enough to say he had anything in his system he was in terrible pain. Petunia had debated giving him the prescribed pain killers but thought better of it because of the addiction warnings on the bottle.

His arrival at King's Cross station and subsequently platform 9 ¾ was a whirlwind of colors and sounds. The platform was crowded and he couldn't find anyone familiar so with great difficulty found his way on to the train and into a compartment. As he fell in to a deep sleep he suddenly realized he didn't have his supplies, perhaps the headmaster would permit him to visit the Ally as he was almost certain that the next day was a Saturday.

Draco was frustrated, his mate was on the train. He was certain of that fact and the haunting knowledge that his precious mate was in a great deal of danger. During the summer he felt the linger pain from his bond and as he strolled down the train he could smell illness in the air. He passed a compartment with its blinds shut, it didn't seem odd, after all the Hogwart's Express was ferrying teenagers and Merlin forbid they miss out on a chance to snog.

Two feet away he turned sharply and opened the door. There a huddled pile of rags lay across the seat, the smell (slightly masked by sickness) was that of his mate. He moved forward slowly not sure if the other was sleeping or not. With trepidation he rolled the figure's head to gaze at the face of his intended and was shocked. Male, not that he minded, full pink lips, just made of kissing, and beautiful skin marred by a lighting shaped scar. A perfect picture now if only his long ebony hair was clean and his eyes were open looking at him with love, wait a minute….. A lighting bolt shaped scar?

OK I know hit me with a rock I left you hanging but hopefully it will keep you coming back for more. At the top I said money is evil and I mean that. I may lose my internet but if I do it will just mean more time for writing and video games. Well it is late/earily and I'm not feeling to hot so I'll catch you later. Peace Out Man DL


End file.
